An electronic device such as liquid crystal television receiver is mounted with, for example, a heating component such as a large scale integration (LSI). In recently prevailing electronic devices having higher functionality, operating frequencies of heating components have been rising, and thus heating values of the heating components have been increasing.
PTL 1 discloses a heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from a heating component. The heat radiation structure is attached with, on a front face of the heating component, a heat sink via a heat transfer member. Therefore, heat emitted from the heating component is transmitted to the heat sink via the heat transfer member and radiates through the heat sink.
On the other hand, in an electronic device described above, the heating component radiates electromagnetic waves (noises) referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI), which might affect other electronic devices. As a measure against EMI, an electromagnetic wave absorption sheet for absorbing electromagnetic waves radiated from a heating component is in some cases applied onto a back face of a heat sink.